How to Study Ghosts
by ghostanimal
Summary: After a new ghost hunter reveals some surprising facts from her research, she announces that she is going to stay in Amity Park to study the famous Danny Phantom and Wisconsion Ghost. Rated for violence, DxS TxOC, I need a better title and summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

--

I know I should be updating other fanfictions, not starting a new one, but this one began to kill me and I loved it so much, that I decided to go ahead. YES, there is an OC, but I will TRY MY BEST NOT TO MAKE HER A MARY SUE! She will NEVER end up with Danny, but I may hook her up with Tucker.

--

Vlad yawned as he poured his coffee. He screamed in pain when he accidentally poured too much and it overflowed onto his pale hand. After checking his hand and making one of his servants, who was holding back a giggle, pour him one because his sleepy brain was still too incapable of doing it, he began to drink it.

He flipped the remote to the paranormal news channel and plopped into his armchair. Not a good idea, since the coffee split again in a way that made it look like the billionaire peed himself. He called for the servant again, who this time let giggles escape her mouth as she took his coffee-stained pants and empty coffee mug. Time to give up on coffee today.

"Allison Alya may have developed the technology and the theory that will change the way we hunt the paranormal," the man on TV said.

Vlad sat back down on the chair.

"I have spent three years researching the possibility that ghosts can take on a human form. I have discovered that some ghosts have traces of their human DNA left in them, which is why some appear more human-like. My research indicates that it's possible that there is so much human DNA left behind, that they may be able to take on a human form and may even be only partially dead," the young girl said after the man.

Vlad stared at her as she talked. She didn't look much older than Daniel! Blond hair that was so light that it almost seemed white, cheerful green eyes and a cheerful smile. She looked like young Daniel's friend, Samantha, in the form that she wore dark clothing and had bat earrings on with a black chocker necklace.

"Ms. Alya has developed so many amazing inventions. The one I find the most impressive was this detector she has built that tells how much human DNA a ghost has, and can be switched so that it can tell how much ghost DNA a human has," an aged man commented.

"Allison Alya grew up in Alabama with her parents, three brothers and an assortment of pets," a female voice began to give a brief biography of the young child. "Her interest in the paranormal appeared after the death of her oldest brother, Dante."

"She investigated the yards for hours after dark. She claimed that she saw his ghost," another woman said, probably Allison's mother.

"Although she never saw the ghost of her older brother, Allison's interest in the paranormal increased. Her parents recognized their only daughter as a child prodigy when she was seven, and allowed her to pursue her paranormal interest the best they could. Her mother, a bio-chemist, and her father, an ice-cream truck driver, did the best they could to support the young genius' dreams."

Vlad snorted. Ice cream truck driver and a bio-chemist. Just like Daniel's family. The mother was more important and smarter than the father. Vlad gave a laugh when he saw a family picture appear on the screen. Mrs. Alya was beautiful, pretty red hair that was to her shoulders. The two boys looked like their mother, while the daughter looked like her father. He was large, like the fat oaf, but he had blond hair and green eyes instead.

"Right now, Allison has just finished up her last year of college." A picture showed the pretty young girl in a cap and gown posing with some older women. "Now armed with a degree in Psychology from Harvard, she continues her paranormal studies in the comfort of her home, occasionally accepting invitations to speak about her paranormal studies in schools, colleges, and even in haunted towns."

Vlad smirked as he listened to Allison talk about what she was studying next. When the program was over, he walked out the door.

"Mr. Masters! Pants!"

Vlad quickly walked back inside. Pants would be very helpful.

--

"Allison Alya is coming to Amity Park!" Jazz said with a squeal as she ran in from checking the mail.

"Who?" Danny asked, pausing only a moment while eating cereal.

"Allison Alya!" Jazz repeated. "She was in this month's Women Geniuses."

"She's a child prodigy with a degree from Harvard that successfully developed new theories and inventions that will apparently be changing the way people hunt ghosts and other paranormal creatures," Maddie added.

Jazz and Danny stared at her.

"She was in last month's Paranormal Activity. (1)" Maddie explained.

"Paranormal Activity came!?" Jack burst through the door in excitement.

"No, but Allison Alya is coming to Amity Park," Jazz informed her father.

"When? We can all see her!" At this point, Jack grabbed the whole family together in a forced family hug. "It'll be a Fenton Family Bonding Moment."

After they finally became able to breathe, Danny and Jazz left for school, and the two adult Fentons went to work in their basement.

--

"Danny! This Allison Alya could expose you! She's obviously not an idiot!" Sam exclaimed after reading the wikipedia article on the young child genius in the school library during the lunch hour.

"How? All she did was come up with some new theories," Danny argued.

"But have you HEARD her theories!?" Tucker exclaimed, looking her up on his PDA. "She spent three years on researching the possibility that ghosts can take on a human form, and has discovered that some ghosts may have traces of their human DNA left in them since ghosts take on an ectoplasmic signature when they die and leave their human DNA behind. Her research proves that it's possible that some may have so much human DNA left behind them, that they may be able to take on a human form and may be even only partially dead."

Danny's eyes widened and took Tucker's PDA and read it himself. His friends were right. He really should be careful when she comes.

"We should all go to her public meeting at Town Hall," Sam suggested.

"Too late. My parents are already dragging her sister and I to see her," Danny groaned.

"Dude, you really need to lay low for a while," Tucker added.

"No duh," Danny grumbled. "When is she scheduled to talk anyway?"

"This Saturday," Sam informed after she looked up the public appearances dates real quick. "It says that she will give a small description of her theories, show some of her inventions and explain how they work, and then talk about her upcoming project."

"Any information on her upcoming project?" Danny asked.

Tucker and Sam both searched.

"Nope. She apparently keeps all of her projects a secret until she announces them to the public, or has confirmed them."

"Danny...what if her next project has to do with Amity Park's major ghost attacks?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Then he's screwed," Tucker joked. Danny took Tucker's PDA and ran out of the library, the out-of-shape techno-geek chasing him, crying about his "baby".

--

Allison was behind the curtain of a home-made stage made so that she could speak. Her green eyes sparkled as she talked to Mayor Masters.

"Thank you, my dear, for accepting my invitation to come and speak to us about your projects. You are quite an intelligent young lady from what I hear."

"Thank you," Allison said with a small blush. "I enjoy sharing my findings with the world. I don't keep all of the amazing, helpful secrets I've discovered locked up in my basement like a fruit loop would do."

Vlad's eyes noticeably twitched, but Allison didn't notice because her parents had come over to wish her good luck.

"How old are you exactly?" Vlad asked.

"How old are you?" Allison asked back.

"I asked you first."

"Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"That's not an answer!"

"Is too! Either way, I know a lovely ghost-hunting couple that would be thrilled to meet you. They're actually old college friends of mine, with two children."

"I'll talk to them after I give my public appearance," Allison promised.

"Allison honey! It's time to speak," her mother interrupted. While her mother walked away with the young genius, Vlad heard her mother tell her how it was not polite to ask old people like Vlad their age.

--

In the audience, our trio sat down in the chairs provided. Jack had mysteriously obtained an Allison T-shirt, giant foam finger, flags, hat with two containers to hold his root beer, and decorated the Fenton RV with this stuff. (Think Torrent of Terror, when Jack had all that crap on his RV for Vlad.)

Danny groaned in embarrassment as Jack began to cheer for Allison. Even Maddie was slowly scooting away from her husband and pretending to not know who he was. Jazz was sitting in the middle with friends. (We all know. JAZZ HAS FRIENDS!? Well yeah. She apparently does.)

Danny and his friends sat in the front with his mom. The trio all hoped that none of the inventions Allison was showing off would go off on him.

When Allison walked out on the stage clutching her piece of paper, Jack began to hoot and holler like an idiot. Everybody could see that Allison looked taken aback and stared at the large man cheering for her as if she was the world's most famous rock star.

She shook it off, still giving him an odd look as she walked and stood in front of the podium provided for her.

_Wow. She's Gothic?_ Sam mused, surprised by the girl's choice in clothing. Dark green and black with a white lab coat over it.

_Hot blond!_ Tucker thought to himself happily.

_She's a lot younger than I though,_ Danny thought with surprise.

Allison tapped the microphone with her finger to make sure that it's working. When a loud weird sound came from it, she began to speak.

"Hello?"

When she heard her voice echo around her on the giant speakers, she began to talk.

"I would first like to thank Mr. Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park, for inviting me to come here and speak before you today," she began.

Only half of the audience actually made an effort to clap. The trio exchanged a look. Figures Vlad was behind all this.

"My paranormal interest began when my older brother, Dante, died due to violent torture before being brutally murdered," Allison said. Her voice seemed a bit strained to admit that to the world. "He was fourteen, I was ten. I was dying to see him again, to hunt after the creatures that we call ghosts to see my brother again. I really loved him. We spent nearly all of our time together.

"I never did find the ghost of my brother. I believe that he has never become a zghost, or he had moved away from our home in Alabama to pursue happiness in the afterlife. I did, however, found my love for paranormal studies. Being a certified genius when I was seven, I entered college when I was twelve. I graduated only this year. During those four years of colleges, I proved a major theory of mine: The possibility that ghosts can take on a human form and discovered that some ghosts may have traces of their human DNA left in them since ghosts take on an ectoplasmic signature when they die and leave their human DNA behind. In rare cases, I now believe that some ghosts may have so much human DNA left behind in them, that they may be able to take on a human form and may be only partially dead, like a half-ghost."

"This is creepy," Sam commented softly to the two boys. Danny just nodded in agreement.

The talking went on for a little bit longer before Allison pulled out some of her paranormal hunting inventions. They were actually pretty impressive, even to the Fenton adults.

"How many of you would like to see Ms. Alya give a demonstration of one of her fantastic inventions?" Vlad suddenly asked. Danny then noticed that he was sitting in the front row too.

Many people agreed, so Allison picked up one of her impressive inventions and flipped the switch on. She had explained earlier on that this invention tracked down whatever paranormal creature within ten miles.

"It's acting up on me," Allison said with disappointment.

"How's it acting up?" Vlad called aloud.

The trio all began to panic slightly. They were sure that it was tracking Danny.

"It keeps pointing to you and two other members of the audience Mr. Masters," Allison explained.

Vlad's face was priceless when she told him that it was picking him up too. Danny and him knew that it was picking up them two, but who was the third person?

Allison smacked the invention, but it still showed the three people up. She felt so embarrassed, her invention acting up on her like this in public!

"Either way, I think I should put my invention aside and openly discuss my newest project," Allison said with a smile. "Before I begin, I think I should begin with the fact that I will be staying in Amity Park for a while."

Danny, Sam and Tucker exchanged looks of panic. If Allison stuck around for a while, then she would be more likely to run into the Fenton adults, who had already become her biggest fans. Even Jazz showed a great interest in her.

"I will be staying in Amity Park for the next few weeks, maybe even a couple of months, because my next project is finding out more about the famous Danny Phantom, The Wisconsion Ghost and study others on the side."

--

1. Yes, this is the name of a movie. But in this fanfiction, it's a paranormal magazine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

--

**I am so sorry. I think Allison is turning into a Mary Sue. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

--

Danny chocked on his spit and Vlad turned a bit pale. Tucker and Sam exchanged worried looks while the rest of the crowd cheered. Finally! Somebody who seemed determined to find out more about Danny Phantom.

"Could everybody quiet down please?" Allison asked into the microphone. It took a few minutes, but everybody finally shut up.

"Before I go to my temporary residence, I would like to add one more thing." Everybody in the audience became silent. "If Danny Phantom or the Wisconsin Ghost is watching this, I would like to point out my inventions."

Allison picked them all up, one by one before going back to the microphone.

"None of them are weapons," she explained. "I am not trying to hurt you at all. I just want to know more about you. Although if you try to hurt me though, I will not hesitate to hurt you back, but I _will not_ attack first. I just want to make this clear before I try to approach you. Hinty hint hint _voi gente stupida del parco di amiciza_. (1)."

"How is she going to fight back if she doesn't have any weapons?" Sam mused aloud. Danny couldn't help but wonder either.

"Thank you for your time," Allison finished before grabbing her paper and all of her inventions before stepping off.

"So where is this ghost-hunting couple you told be about earlier?" Allison asked as she shifted the inventions around in her arms.

"I'll get them now," Vlad said smoothly. No need to show panic. He stepped down into the grass and saw the Fenton family standing together with that Goth girl and the young man in love with his PDA.

"Hey V-Man!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing Vlad in a crushing hug. Vlad coughed and Jack let go.

"I was wondering if you two would like to meet Ms. Alya," he said after the hug, rubbing his arm. That hurt!

"Of course V-Man!" Jack practically shouted as he gave Vlad a slap on the back. Vlad nearly fell over, but managed to stay upright.

"Ms. Alya, this is Jack and Maddie Fenton. They are the local ghost hunters, and these are their two children, Jasmine and young Daniel. These two are Daniel's friends, Samantha and Tucker," Vlad introduced. Danny was giving Vlad such a furious face, but he just smirked in response.

"It's Sam," Sam corrected him, crossing her arms.

Allison had a look of pure shock when the large man in yellow with all of the fan stuff for her was the local ghost hunter.

"Hey Alley!" Jack said, giving her a slap on the back as if they were old buddies. Allison was not used to the power of Jack, nor expecting it, so she dropped all of her inventions. Out of habit, Tucker dove and caught most of them. Some of them just hit him in the head and broke a little.

"Woops," Jack murmured under his breath.

"Thank you. I think you saved most of them," Allison told Tucker, grabbing the inventions. "Hey Luke!"

A boy that looked about two years younger than Allison took the inventions from her and ran off with them. Danny assumed that it was her little brother. Allison and Danny then helped Tucker up.

"You okay?" Allison asked, wincing when she saw a few bumps on Tucker's head beginning to form from her inventions hitting him.

"I'm good," Tucker half-lied.

"So, Ms. Alya," Maddie began.

"You can call me Alley," Alley told her.

"Alley," Maddie corrected herself. "Do you need any notes on Danny Phantom? Jack and I have a few already."

"It's alright Mrs. Fenton," Alley told her with a smile. She took a notepad from her lab coat pocket. "I have several notes on here already from watching footage from several different news stories. You can read them if you like."

Maddie and Jack both glanced over the list in surprise. This girl hadn't even met the ghost yet and she already had some notes on the boy!

"Can we see?" Sam asked her. Alley nodded.

When the Fenton adults were finished, the trio huddled around the notepad. (2.)

1. Danny Phantom has some sort of natural ghost detector – In many news shots it is seen a small blue mist coming from his mouth when a ghost was nearby.

2. Danny Phantom has been hunted by the Guys in White, The Groovy Gang, The Extreme Ghost breakers, the Fentons and several ghosts but has to date: never been captured permanently.

3. Since he holds equipment while fighting on occasions, perhaps he can built ghost-hunting equipment or has connections for somebody who can built it.

4. During a crime-streak, the bank footage of Danny Phantom and three other ghosts showed that Danny Phantom's eyes were red, suggesting that he was sick or had a mind-control.

5. Danny Phantom's DP logo does not appear for about a year after he appears, suggesting that it is an iron-on or sewn-on logo.

6. Danny Phantom has done more good than bad

7. Danny Phantom has been shown talking to himself, but he may in fact be contacting to somebody via a blue tooth. He has also been shown talking on a cellphone, suggesting that he has not only a social life but possibly a family he's contacting.

8. Phantom obviously doesn't like attention – he is always seen running away from a massive group of fans and the media.

"This is a pretty impressive list you have here already," Maddie told Alley. Alley smiled.

"It's all about observing the ghosts behavior. Not shooting them down and demand answers."

"So where you staying Alley? Maybe I could come by and we can talk about ghosts! I'll bring fudge! Lots and lots of fudge," Jack said, a dreamy look in his eyes at the though of eating lots and lots of fudge while talking about ghosts with a successful and famous paranormal researcher.

"The Dalv hotel for tonight, then I'm driving up here to live with a good friend of my mom's family," Alley replied.

"The Dalv hotel?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah, it's on the other side of town, unfortunately. Lucky, my mom's friends live nearby here."

"You could come stay with us Alley!" Jack said cheerfully, slapping a hand on her back more gently this time.

Alley looked up at the large man in orange and Allison Alya fan clothing with wide eyes.

"It's okay," she replied quickly. "I'm sure Mrs. Manson has plenty of room."

"Manson?" Sam repeated. Alley nodded. "Is her first name Pamela?"

"Yeah. Pamela and Jeremy Manson. They have a daughter I think."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," Sam said sarcastically before turning on her heel and walking off. Alley looked a bit hurt, but was immediately asked afterwards by Maddie about some of her research. Danny and Tucker picked to follow Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Tucker asked as the two caught up.

"My parents arranged for a stupid ghost hunter to stay at our house for the next few months without informing me!" Sam snapped.

"Aw, come on Sam. She seems pretty nice," Danny pointed out. "Besides, she looks Gothic."

"Yeah!" Tucker added. "At least she's not another Paulina."

"True. This town can only handle one shallow witch," Sam muttered.

--

Alley found that she liked Mrs. Fenton. It was Mr. Fenton that she was a little afraid of. The large man with the intense love for fudge was creeping her out. Not to mention how casual he acted.

So when Mrs. Fenton invited her over for dinner that night, how could Alley refuse?

"Are you lost?" Danny asked with confusion when he opened the door to see Alley standing there.

"No Danny. Mom invited her for dinner," Jazz said from the living room, reading one of her books with many big words that most of us would tilt our head to the side and have very blank expression if we even attempted to read it.

"Are you in college?" Alley asked her after glancing at the cover.

"I'm going next year," Jazz replied. "What's Harvard like?"

Alley and Jazz fell into a discussion about Harvard, mostly consisting of Alley describing the classrooms, the professors, the campus and her experiences. Jazz hung onto every single word, excited to know that many of the books they had to study she has already read or was reading now.

"Alley's here!" Jack said happily, charging up the stairs. Alley's eyes widened in slight fear (3) and she paused in her discussion with Jazz. "Hey Al! You should check out our improved version of the Fenton Ghost Gabber!" Jazz groaned in embarrassment.

"Um...what does it do?" Alley attempted to be polite, but how could she take an invention with a name like the Fenton Ghost Gabber seriously?

"Ghosts speak into it, and it translates into human talk! Here! Try it!"

Jack shoved it in Alley's face, who immediately moved back at the contact. She blinked at it before glancing at Jazz. Jazz was hiding her face behind a pillow, groaning.

"Um...Boo?" she said into it.

"I am a ghost. Fear me," said the stupid little invention.

"That's...nice," Alley commented. To be honest, it was stupid. Her research indicated that there was no unknown language, besides Esperonzo, spoken among ghost. She had already built an Esperonzo to English translator as well, but she didn't want to crush this large man's feelings, for fear that he might crush her.

Jack looked proud of himself as he charged back downstairs.

"Jack! Put the inventions aside, it's time for dinner!" Maddie called into the basement. Jack gave a whine, but came back up empty-handed.

Dinner mainly consisted of Jack, Maddie and Jazz asking Alley questions. Every now and then, Danny would make a small comment, but for the most part was silent.

"Hey Alley! You should totally check out the Fenton Portal!" Jack called out cheerfully when dinner was over.

"Fenton Portal?" Alley repeated.

"It's a portal to the Ghost Zone!" he said proudly. "It's in our lab in the basement."

The entire family went down for Jack to show off his inventions.

"The portal wasn't working," Jack said, knocking on the shut doors. "until Danny fixed it for us. He got a mighty big shock though."

"Really?" Alley said a bit slowly. She seemed interest in this piece of information. A little _too_ interested.

"Yeah! The rest of these inventions don't work very well though," Jack said sadly. "They always track Danny."

Alley's eyes showed that she was far away in her own world as she thought. Danny tensed up, panicking inside. There was _no way_ she found out so fast, right?

"Have you ever thought that some ectoplasm was transferred into your son?" Alley asked thoughtfully, putting a hand on the Fenton Portal.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked. Jazz and Danny exchanged looks of panic.

"Mr. Fenton mentioned a big shock. With an invention like this that takes up an awful lot of electricity, if you factor in the ghosts on the other side, one might have been touching the portal, or left some of it's ectoplasmic signature behind," Alley began to explain. "In this situation, when Danny got shocked, some of the ectoplasmic signature of that ghost was transferred to him. It seems a bit extreme, but it might be possible. In this case, Danny would have about 5% of ghost DNA, just enough to register on your scanners. That might also explain why he appeared on _my_ scanner too."

"Don't you have one of those little inventions that tell how much ghost DNA a human has?" Jack asked in excitement.

"Yeah, it's at the hotel though." Danny and Jazz sighed with relief. "I programmed a smaller version into my watch though."

Panic time.

"Come on Danny-boy! Jazzy-pants! Let's see how much ghost DNA you two have!" Jack said cheerfully, grabbing his two children by the shoulder before they could walk away.

Crap.

Alley turned her watch a certain way and held it up against Danny. He froze, heart pounding as he began to panic.

"Just as I thought. 5% ghost DNA," she confirmed.

Danny glanced at Jazz in amazement. Jazz blinked in confusion as she was scanned too.

"Jazz has only 1% ghost DNA," Alley announced.

"Do me! Do me!" Jack said in excitement, jumping up and down. Alley gave him a weird look before scanning him.

"3 and a half percent. I would guess it's mostly from being in your lab testing all of these inventions and ghost DNA samples," Alley mused.

"And ghost hunting," Maddie added.

Two hours later, after Jack had shoved every invention into Alley's face, she said that it was a long drive back to the hotel and she had a long day of tracking down Phantom ahead of her tomorrow.

She hugged Jazz and Danny before shaking Maddie and Jack's hands bye. Alley drove off in her black car. (4)

Maddie and Jack ran back down into the lab, Jack blabbing on about how amazing his inventions was and how impressed Alley seemed. Danny rolled his eyes. Alley kept giving bored looks and yawning in between the showings.

"Danny, there's something in your pocket," Jazz pointed out, taking a white slip of paper out of his back pocket.

Danny looked for the note in confusion for a second before he realized Jazz already had it.

"What's it say?" he asked. Jazz handed him the note.

_Danny,_

_You have 50% ghost DNA in your body, not 5%. You need to see me as soon as possible. There is something wrong with you and I think I know what it is. If you panic and run, I can find you. Trust me._

_~Alley_

--

1. Means "you stupid Amity Park people" in Italian. I used Yahoo Babel Fish Translator.

2. Most of these note things are something you would see if you paid close attention to the newspapers or new stories. They are also ALL from AFTER Public Enemies, since that's when Danny became VERY well known during that episode.

3. I'm giving Alley a fear of Jack Fenton here lol. Let's face it. A large, crazy man in a jumpsuit with an obsession for fudge would scare most of us, if we didn't immediately make the Danny Phantom connection.

4. I SUCK AT CAR BRANDS AND NAMES! Don't kill me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

--

Alley snapped into reality when a car honked at her. She swerved back onto the road and blushed. She was such a bad driver, and whenever she was thinking, she just drifted off into her own little world. Very bad idea when you're driving.

HONK HONK!

Alley cursed to herself as she gave up and pulled over to the side of the road. She turned off the car and leaned back in her seat to think. How can somebody with such a high percentage of ghost DNA in them alive? If they had 50% ghost DNA and 50% human DNA, that would simply say that said person was half-dead. But that was impossible. How could one be alive and dead at the same time?

In her stomach, she knew it was possible, but she didn't want to admit that Danny might be one. She had met a half-ghost, half-human girl a small while back. Her name was Danielle, with pretty white hair and green eyes. After a small chase, Alley managed to get her to talk a little. She was a half-ghost, half human girl all of her life (although she wouldn't fess up until Alley used her percentage scanner in her watch) and she, after a lot of stuttering, admitted that her family had abandoned her when she wanted to do good with her powers instead of bad. Danielle refused to show her how she transformed, or take off her black jacket. (1)

Alley had felt sorry for her. She said that she could come live with her, but Danielle had declined, saying that she felt more at home on the streets. Either way, Alley wrote down her address and cell phone number in case Danielle needed something or changed her mind. After that, she came over a few times in need of food, which Alley had always gratefully given her. Sometimes Danielle gave her some of her half-ghost DNA.

Speaking of the DNA...

Alley dug through her backpack which rode shotgun. She still had some of Danielle's half ghost DNA. Ghost DNA was green, like ectoplasm while human DNA was regular. Alley was fascinated by the half-ghost DNA. It was a human DNA structure, with random splotches of green on it.

_Being a half-ghost is only possible if you are the product of a human and ghost,_ Alley though with frustration. _There is no way Danny could be a half-ghost. Both of his parents are obviously human._

_But, if he's not half-ghost, what the heck is he?_

Alley sighed. Her thoughts seemed to be under some control, so she started up her car again and drove the rest of the way to the hotel.

--

Jaws music played loudly.

"TUCKER SHUT THAT OFF BEFORE I THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!"

Tucker looked a bit hurt, but turned off his PDA soundtrack and began to play a video game quietly.

"Wow Danny. No need to be snappy," Sam commented.

"How can I not!? This Allison Alya girl is so gonna find out that I'm half ghost, and she has barely been around me a day! I haven't even gone ghost since we discovered that she's coming to Amity Park!" Danny argued.

At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny jumped up and went ghost.

"Danny! Are you sure it's safe?" Sam asked with worry.

"I'll be fine," Danny assured her as he floated through the ceiling.

Danny looked around, but he didn't find any. His ghost sense went off again though, so he floated around.

CRACK!

Danny flinched, then frowned when it began to pour. His ghost sense went off a third time, and a flash of black caught his eye. He turned just in time to see a black figure fly away.

"Hey!" he called out as he chased the figure before tackling it to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Danielle?"

The two looked at each other before laughing. Danny hugged Danielle.

"Sorry," he apologized. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Alley," Danielle replied. "I heard she was in town, and I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. Visit you and Alley."

"You know Allison Alya?" Danielle nodded. "How?"

"She kind of found me," Danielle admitted.

"You didn't tell her you were a clone or half-ghost, right?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"No, she kind of found out that I'm half ghost," Danielle replied with a blush. "But I ended up telling her that I had them all my life and was abandoned by my family because I chose using my powers for good. Sort of the truth. She asked if one of my parents was a ghost and the other a human, and I ended up saying yes. Alley thinks now that you can only be half-ghost if you have a ghost and a human parent."

"Smart," Danny said, impressed. That was actually pretty good.

"Yup!" Danielle chirped. "Where's Alley staying?"

"The Dalv hotel tonight, then she's going to stay with Sam's parents."

"Okay. I'm gonna go say hi real quick," Danielle said as she floated into the air. "I'll catch up with you later!"

Danny waved goodbye as Danielle flew off into the rainy night.

--

Knock knock knock!

Alley looked at her window and grinned. Danielle waved, and Alley opened the window. Danielle phased the water off before stepping into the hotel room.

"Hey Danielle. Hungry?" Alley asked, opening the little mini-fridge.

"A little," Danielle admitted, grabbing one of the complimentary fruits from the fruit basket and accepting a soda can from Alley.

"What have you been up too?" the young researcher asked her, opening herself a bottle of water. "Anything happen?"

"Not much. What are you doing in Amity Park?" Danielle asked, biting into the fruit.

"I'm doing a new project on Danny Phantom and the Wisconsin Ghost," Alley replied. Danielle chocked on her fruit. "You okay?"

Danielle nodded. "So do you know anything about them?"

Danielle paused. She honestly did, but it was Danny's thing to tell.

"I've seen him around a few times, but that's it," she lied.

"Oh." Alley looked dissapointed. "Well, next time you run into, could you ask him to go to Mr. and Mrs. Manson's house? I swear I won't hurt him."

"I will," Danielle promised.

--

Vlad stared at the pink fire. Yes, pink. He lit it with his ghost powers okay!?

_The ghost scanners have never picked me up before_, he said, his mind still a daze from this surprise.

Vlad suddenly gave a loud scream when the fire for no reason grew out of control. It freaked out his cat, who jumped on his head and began to claw him. Poor Vlad. The authoress is just mad with him today. (2)

--

Alley looked at her temporary home for the next couple of weeks. It was pretty nice, and Gothic. Just her style.

She smiled, then frowned slightly. Sam seemed to hate her. She wondered what she did to get the Goth teen to hate her so much. Sam was very cold when showing her her room then rudely slammed the door and stomped off, yelling something about meeting up with Danny and Tucker.

_That's a task for another day,_ Alley thought with a small sigh. _Wish I could go out and play with friends._

Alley gave a small glare at her research papers in front of her on the desk.

_But noooo. I get to work._

Alley read over most of her papers again before getting up. She wanted to test Danny's DNA and compare it with Danielle's DNA to check if he's half-ghost. How could be half half-ghost though? Could he be adopted? But to test that she'd have to get Jack and Maddie's DNA too! Why can't things be simple?

--

"Sammykins Wh-"

"It's Sam," the teen growled under her breath.

"Sam," her mother said slowly. "Why don't you let Allison join you in your movie marathon with Tucker and that Fenton boy tonight?"

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled with outrage. Alley winced, but her mother barely flinched. "Isn't she supposed to be researching, stalking Danny Phantom or something else!?"

"I'm taking a small break," Alley said a bit quietly. "I don't have to research every second of the waking day."

"Ugh. Follow me," Sam said with a small growl as she went into the basement where the movie theater was. "Sit there, while I get the door and order the pizza."

Alley sat down on the couch while Sam went back upstairs. Danny and Tucker came downstairs moments later.

"Hey Alley. My name is Tucker. Tucker Foley." Danny did a face palm of embarrassment. "That's TF as in Too Fine."

Alley just stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

Sam came back down ten minutes later with pizza. Danny and Tucker immediately grabbed as much as possible, Sam barely managing to get two slices. She handed one to Alley, who took it and stared at it.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Tucker asked hungrily, staring with wide eyes at the piece of pizza.

"I don't know," Alley admitted. "I've never had pizza before."

You would have thought Alley said that she was a ghost herself.

"Never. Had. PIZZA!?" Danny gasped.

"No. My parents wouldn't let me eat junk food. I've never had junk food, candy, soda, or anything besides fruit, vegetables and water."

"EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!" Danny and Tucker chanted like idiots do. Alley rolled her eyes with a smile and took a bite.

"The verdict?" Tucker asked, half-hoping she didn't like it so that he could have her pizza.

"I like it," Alley said with a smile, taking another bite. Sam just silently watched them, eating some.

"I'll order another one you pigs," Sam said, raising an eyebrow at the empty box before staring at the still starving boys. "Don't start the movie without me."

Sam went back upstairs to order another one.

"So...you've never had junk food before?" Danny asked.

"Nope."

"Have you ever been to the arcade?" Tucker asked.

"Never," Alley replied.

"Movie theater?" Danny added.

"Nope."

"The mall?" Tucker asked again.

Again, Alley replied no.

They listed several other things. Has she ever been to a party, a sleepover, rode a bike, went swimming, went to the water park, the beach or an amusement park? No.

"Why not?" Sam asked. She had come in during the middle of the conversation with more pizza that the boys gobbled up. (3)

"I just never did. I was always buy doing research, and schoolwork, I guess I kind of forgot to be a kid."

"Well, you can start now," Danny began, taking a piece of pizza from Tucker's hands before he could bite into it. "by having another piece of pizza."

Alley laughed and accepted it.

--

Very early that next morning, three in the morning to be exact, our favorite halfa (No, not Vlad or Danielle. -groans from some reviewers), was found fighting the Box Ghost in the park.

"I AM THE BOX GH-"

"IT'S THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING! SHUT UP!" Danny shrieked before the idiot could finish. He also hit him with an ecto-beam of pretty green energy.

After the annoyance was in the thermos, Danny had an uneasy feeling overcome him, like somebody was watching him.

Danny gave a small scream of surprise when he saw Alley sitting in a tree, watching his every move silently.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. He was tired, frustrated, beginning to feel sick and wanted to go nighty-night. Dealing with a ghost researcher was the last thing on his mind.

"Watching you," she replied quietly.

"No duh Sherlock," Danny muttered sarcastically. He kept a close eye on her as Alley walked closely to him.

"May I take your temperature?" she asked. Danny blinked in surprise.

"Um...Okay?" Danny replied, a bit uneasy. Alley took out an ear thermometer and stuck it in his ear. Danny flinched at the contact as it recorded it. "Why do you want my temperature?"

"You are without a doubt different from other ghosts," Alley told him. "I want to see exactly how many ways in which you are different from the previous ghosts I've studied. Here it is. You're temperature is only 76.8 degrees. That's pretty high for a ghost."

"Uh...yeah...It's...because...uh."

"You don't have to explain anything to me you know," Alley informed him, writing it down. "Not unless you really want to."

"Really?" Danny asked, a bit amazed.

"Yeah." Alley looked up and closed her notepad. "I am not here to judge you. I am here to study you. I have not taken or even considered anybody's opinion, story or thoughts on you. All of the notes I have taken on you is what I have gathered from news footage of you. I have read the news articles, but I will not believe any of them until you, Danny Phantom, tell me if it is true or false."

"But what if I lie?" Danny pointed out.

"I can tell if you are lying or not," Alley challenged him. "I can prove it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Say anything about yourself and I will say if you are lying or not," Alley said with a smirk.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter," Danny said, thinking of something random.

"Lie," Alley told him.

"How did you know?" he asked with slight amazement.

Alley reached out and wiped some peanut butter off of the side of his mouth.

"You had it for a midnight snack," she pointed out with a small giggle.

Danny turned a bit red.

"Okay...uh...my favorite color is black," he tried again.

"Lie."

"Okay, how do you do that?" he wanted to know.

"Your eyes flicker from green to blue when you lie," Alley said with a shrug.

Danny was a bit horrified. Was that true? Crap! What if his enemies found out! Darn it he would be soooo screwed!

Alley laughed when he covered his eyes in shock.

"Don't worry. I won't tell, as long as you answer this one other question for me."

"Okay," Danny said, his voice a bit strained at the possible questions she may ask.

"Do you have to eat, or is it just something ghosts do when they are bored?"

"Just something they do when they're bored I guess." Out of all the possible questions, that was something he was NOT expecting.

"Thank you. Good night Danny Phantom."

"That's all the questions you have for me?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I have hundreds more, but it's pretty late. Even ghosts need their sleep, no?" Alley grinned. "Not to mention, I thought I should start with basic questions before working up to very personal things, like how you died. If you would, it would be amazing if you would come to my temporary residence, at the Manson household and answer more of my questions."

"Um...when should I come?" Danny asked a bit awkwardly.

"Whenever you have free time I suppose. I'm always free. No real friends to hang out with, nowhere important to be, nothing to do besides sleep and research," Alley said with a shrug.

"Oh...okay...well, goodnight," Danny said as he floated off into the night.

--

Please...I must know...Is Alley an Mary Sue!? Please! I GOTTA KNOW! I HAVE THAT FEELING THAT SHE'S TURNING INTO ONE!

1. Danielle is wearing a black jacket over her shirt in ghost form so that nobody puts two and two together to figure out that she and Danny Phantom are related. Basically, to draw attention away from herself.

2. I was trying to draw Vlad today, but he wouldn't come out right so it made me mad at him so I am sort of torturing him in this fic.

3. I'm taking the two boy's appetites after my two guy friends. Holy cow can they eat! They ate 27 LARGE PIZZAS!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

--

When Danny reached home, the first thing he did was go into the bathroom and stare in the mirror.

"I am allergic to peanut butter," he lied to his reflection. For a split second, his eyes flickered to blue. He panicked.

"My favorite color is black!" he lied to himself again. His eyes flickered to blue again. He cursed under his breath as he changed back to human.

"I think Vlad is awesome," he lied to his human reflection. To his total horror, his baby blue eyes turn to the electric green. CRAP!

Groaning, he phase through the wall into his room and plopped onto his bed. Now was the time to try and start telling the truth a little more.

--

Alley blinked and stared at her desk. What was she supposed to be doing again? Ugh, she swore she had short term memory.

She gave a small scream when she suddenly realized what she was supposed to do.

Remove her papers from over the scented candle.

Frantically, she pushed the papers onto her desk and slapped her hand over the small flames that was growing steadily. She gasped in pain when she realized how stupid that was. Least the fire was out.

Alley examined her left hand. It was totally fine, only some of the smoke staining it a bit black. One of the benefits of being...oh wait you don't know yet. Hahahahahaha you have to wait until we're further in the story to figure it out. (I'm so cruel.)

After dumping it in the trash, Alley he read over her notes. Her tongue ran against one of her teeth. Seems like there's going to be a lot of running involved. Alley moaned.

Alley was pretty out of shape, to put it bluntly. Yes, she was slender and healthy, but trying to run up the stairs put her out of breath. She never really got any exercise once her parents discovered that she was a genius.

Now Alley was fast. Very fast, but no stamina to match it. It seemed strange to others, but she always remained extremely fast, but the lack of stamina prevented her from being able to chase after ghosts.

_Time to do my favorite thing,_ Alley thought sarcastically. _Hit the gym._

--

Okay, maybe she lied. Instead of going to the gym as planned, but instead she found herself tagging along with Danny and Tucker to the Internet Cafe to play Doom. Sam found herself doomed to shopping with her mom.

"I don't have an account," Alley pointed out, but the boys still dragged her off. "I have to study!"

"You spent your whole life studying," Danny pointed out back. "Now it's time to play mind-rotting video games!"

Danny and Tucker held Alley in a computer chair and went to the Doom site.

"Fill out the information," Tucker said. "Then we can hook you up will all of the ultimate cheats!"

Alley hesitantly filled out her name, her user name, age, and all of that important stuff. She created a character. After that, she clicked START and entered the game world of Doom.

GHOSTBOY: Rdy 2 play Al?

DEATHNOTE: What? (1)

TECHGEEK: He means r u ready 2 play?

DEATHNOTE: Why don't you just type normally?

GHOSTBOY: This is im. U dont hav 2 type properly here.

DEATHNOTE: Im?

TECHGEEK: Instant Messaging.

DEATHNOTE: Okay. What do I do?

GHOSTBOY: Go kill something

DEATHNOTE: Okay?

Alley made her little character go towards a small weird creature and attack it. It took almost five minutes for the creature fall over and die.

GHOSTBOY: Pik up da coinz!

DEATHNOTE: Huh?

TECHGEEK: Pick up the coins the monster left behind.

DEATHNOTE: Oh.

Alley had her character grab the coins, resulting in a total OF...five coins.

It was a start.

--

It took Tucker and Danny to pry Alley away from the game.

"Five more minutes!" she begged, reaching for it.

"The place is closing!" Tucker cried out.

Danny ended up picking Alley up and carrying her out. Alley looked a bit disappointed, but sighed.

"I have to get back to work," she said a bit down.

"WHOA! Don't get too excited!" Danny warned her. Alley cracked up.

"I'll see you two later," she replied.

As she walked down the street towards the Manson Mansion, a flash of white and black caught her eyes. Following was black and red. After that, a giant metal form. (2)

It was Danny Phantom being chased by somebody in a black and red technology advanced suit.

Her eyes sparkled in interest in the woman's suit. It was more advanced, just from a far away look, than any other battle suit she's ever seen before in her life! She had to get her hands on it!

Alley did a slow run after them. After only a block, she was panting hard. Wow, she was more out of shape than she thought, but she forced herself to run one more. Groaning, she slumped against a building wall, sweating. The chase would have to end for now. There was no way she was going to catch up.

She crossed her legs (Native American style) and watched the two disappear into the darkening sky. Why was that girl chasing him? Did he do something to her personally, or is she just another ghost hunter?

"Alley? You okay?" Tucker's voice asked.

Her breathing had calmed down drastically. She turned to see Tucker, who was riding his scooter.

"Yeah," she replied, getting up. Sam zoomed past them.

"Come on Tucker!" Sam called back.

"I'll catch up!" Tucker called back.

"What's that?" Alley asked, pointing to the Fenton Thermos in Tucker's hand. Tucker hid it behind his back.

"A thermos."

"Why are you riding around Amity Park at," Alley glanced at her watch before finishing, "almost ten at night?"

"I was hungry for adventure?" Tucker replied lamely. Alley rolled her eyes.

"Need a ride home?" Tucker asked, magically producing a second helmet out of thin air.

"Sure." Running was tiring.

Alley put on the helmet and got on the scooter behind Tucker. He turned the opposite way towards the Manson Mansion. (Alley ran the opposite way after Danny, Valerie and Skulker.)

Ring ring!

Tucker answered his cell.

"TUCKER! WHERE ARE YOU YOU IDIOT! BRING THE THERMOS TO THE PARK BEFORE SKULKER HURTS DANNY!" Sam's voice screamed. Tucker held it away from him and winced.

"Okay! I'll be right there after I take Alley home," he replied before hanging up.

Alley looked at him questioningly, but did not actually ask any questions to Tucker's relief.

"Thanks Tucker," Alley replied after Tucker dropped her off. She handed back the helmet.

Tucker waved before he sped fast to the park. As soon as he was out of sight, Alley rushed for her car. Much better than running. She quickly turned it on and backed into the street, nearly taking out a car and a mailbox before speeding towards the park. Safety could wait.

--

1. Alley is going to be clueless when it comes to IM talk. I also don't talk that well, so forgive me. Also, Death Note is a manga that is my newest obsession. :)

2. Due to the request of Luiz4200, I am adding Valerie.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPPIE.

-bangs head on desk-

Sigh...

Never.

Ever.

Trust other people.

To update stories for you.

My computer was being fixed since it was crappy. I told my friend. This story is finished. Log into my account once a day and add the chapters. There's already seperated for you. All you have to do is add them. Got it?

He got it.

A while ago, I got a complaint from a fan and learned that the story was never complete. I screamed at my friend and asked him what happened. He said the file didn't work and he didn't tell me. Now the file is gone and I have to retype it all. Joy.

Don't worry....I've taken care of it.

-innocent whistle and kicks shovel and book titled "How to Get Murder for Dummies" under desk-

I'll get right on redoing it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

--

**I'm so proud of myself for finishing. Don't be fooled by the ending. By the way, anybody wanna be a betta reader for a lazy and mentally challenged teen? ;D**

--

Alley messily pulled into a parking space and jumped out. Quickly taking her keys and camera, she ran into the middle of the park.

The wind blew her hair in crazy directions as Skulker flew overhead. She snapped a picture of him, and of that girl in the hunting gear. She noticed that Skulker was beginning to follow Phantom. After putting her hair in a quick ponytail, she began to video tape.

"Don't you guys ever stop! I have a life you know!" Danny yelled as he used an ectoblast.

"For what? You only have two friends, no girlfriend, rarely have money, and it's not like your head of the class," Skulker replied.

"HEY!" Danny snapped back. "MOST OF THAT INFORMATION IS PRIVATE!"

Alley laughed to herself softly as the two began to fight.

"I got you now Ghost Boy," she heard the huntress grumble as she shot at him. Alley felt annoyed with her. He wasn't doing anything wrong from what she saw.

"You might want to go," the huntress informed Alley. "These ghosts are very dangerous and violent."

"So am I when I'm on my period," Alley replied hotly. The huntress just laughed.

"You still might want to leave. You don't have weapons, or even armor."

"That's what you think," Alley grumbled under her breath. To the huntress, she replied, "I don't need any when I actually listen to the ghost and get his side of the story before I pull out my weapons and try to let him know what's after the afterlife."

"He ruined my life!" the huntress growled at her, pointing her weapon at Alley and glaring. Alley just glared back at her.

"How?" Alley wanted to know. The huntress didn't reply, simply speeding off after Phantom. "That's what I thought."

Danny tried to take on Skulker and Valerie at the same time. He couldn't really handle it very well as he flew off.

_He isn't that dumb. He knows when he can't win,_ Alley made a note of._ I wonder where he's going._

Alley got into her car and pointed so that he camera pointed at the scene above her and drove. She had a feeling that she would stumble onto something pretty interesting this time. She followed Danny Phantom , who was followed by Skulker. (The huntress had strangely screamed in terror that she was out past her curfew and that her dad was going to murder her before zooming away.) Phantom threw ectoblasts at Skulker, who returned them by firing guns.

To make the long story that makes Kaya bored short, Phantom ended up shooting Skulker's suit so that it was gone. Inside was a wimpy little ghost. Phantom took out a…thermos? This thermos sucked him in to Alley's amazement.

_Isn't that a FentonWorks invention?_

Alley clicked it all together.

Or most of it anyway.

--

KNOCK KNOCK!

Jazz opened the door.

"Hi Alley!"

"ALLEY'S HERE!?"

Jack came storming up the stairs like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"Hey Mr. Fenton…," Alley said, wincing as he shoved an invention in her face.

"See this Alley? This is the new and IMPROVED Fenton Ghost Gabber! Wanna try it again?" he asked.

"Maybe later. I came to see Danny?"

"You two dating?" Alley and Jazz's eyes went wide. "Aw, my son's dating a famous ghost catcher! Hm. Figured it'd be that spooky oky bat girl."

"I'm a famous ghost researcher, and we're not dating," Alley corrected. "May I see him?"

"He's in his room," Jack said, sulking a bit at the fact that they were not dating.

Alley just nodded and went up to his room.

"Danny?" she asked, knocking. There was a bunch of crashes before the door opened.

"Alley?"

He stared at her.

"Can I come in?" she asked, glancing into his very messy room.

"Uh…sure?" Danny let her into his room. "So you have any new leads on Danny Phantom and Wisconsin Ghost?"

"Yeah," Alley replied. She decided to just come out and saying it. "Danny, I know you have something to do with Phantom, and I know exactly what your role is in it."

--

**Again, don't be fooled by the ending. Just...trust me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

"Danny I think you're the one supplying Phantom with all of the FentonWorks inventions he carries around," Alley told him.

"IT'S A LIE!" Danny immediately shrieked before his tiny brain processed the situation. "OH, um I mean…yeah…"

"Are you are are you not? Alley asked, staring at him.

"Uh…I am…I mean…he helped me once, so I'm helping him?" he half-asked instead of answering.

"I accept your answer." Danny wanted to do a victory dance. "For now." Victory dance urge gone. "You stuttered, and your eyes look to the left when stating your answer. Looking to the left means you made it up, while looking at the right would mean you were recalling the answer from memory. For now, I'll accept that you are helping Phantom, but I will be watching you. Also, you might want to get a belt, your pants are going to fall down."

Danny automatically pulled up his pants a little, feeling uncomfortable. This girl was not stupid at all. Sam was right, he really had to be careful.

Alley soon left the house and go into her car. She drove over to Vlad's house. She got out, locking her car and walking up to the giant mansion. She rang the bell. As she waited, she picked a pretty orange flower, only to quickly toss it back into the bush when Vlad opened the door.

"Hello Miss Alya," he said smoothly. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on things," Alley smiled politely. "I've already checked the public library, but you probably have more books not available to the public, so do you mind if I browse your library or study?"

Okay, it was a lie. She never went to the Amity Park public library, but eh. Who cares?

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm sure the librarians can help though," he replied quickly before shutting the door.

Alley wanted to kick the door and Vlad in a certain place. Not even a simple explanation? How rude.

There was obviously something in that library AND study he didn't want her to see. She was going to find out. She could break in. She just needed assistance.

But who?

The Fenton kids: Uh, no. Their parents were buddy-buddy with Vlad.

Sam? She hated Alley already.

Tucker? Maybe…He would, but not be the best accomplice.

Dani? Alley didn't even have a way of contacting her!

Alley suddenly smiled. She knew the perfect person.

But it would take a lot of convincing.

"Mom, I swear, I'll only take the three-day weekend!" Alley convinced her.

"I don't want to spend my three-day weekend with YOU!" Luke whined.

"Oh, I think it'll be okay for him," Alley's dad sided with her. "Have fun kiddo!"

Luke's head was patted as he growled. Alley put his suitcase in the trunk of her car. Luke grumpily plopped into the front seat as Alley sat in the drivers.

"Put your seatbelt on," Alley told him. He just glared at her and did it. "Oh come on! Quit giving me that look, it'll only take the three-day weekend."

"I'm not going to help you," he snapped, putting his feet on her dash. Alley pulled out of the driveway. "I don't want to help you read and research!"

"I don't need you to help me with that," Alley confessed as she began the six hour drive to Amity Park. "I need you to help me break into the Masters Mansion."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Luke yelled, sitting up straight, taking his feet off the dash.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. "But you can't tell anyone. Ever. I need to get into his library. If you help me find something that will greatly aid my investigation, then I'll let you put your name on my research."

"Okay. But you also have to take me to that water park!" Luke instructed. Alley sighed heavily.

"I don't have a swimsuit," she replied.

"You can buy a bikini anywhere," he pointed out.

"What if I want a one-piece swimsuit?" Alley replied hotly. "I don't like bikinis. Nobody needs to see that much of my skin."

"Whatever. I'll only do it if you take me to that water park AND let me put my name on that paper," Luke told her.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. If you get us caught though, I'm telling Mom that you DID take her necklace and sell it for video game money."

"…That's not fair," Luke said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I would like to inform you all that I'm discontinuing this story. **

**I'm really sorry.**

**Haha just kidding. I recently discovered that I'm on a kick when it comes to this story.**

**-dodges fruit and weapons-**

* * *

"Alley? I'm scared," Luke whimpered as he followed her up towards the house.

"How is this any different from breaking into the neighborhood barns?" Alley asked in a hissed tone, walking up to the giant mansion and shifting the backpack that hung on her shoulders.

"Those are farmers' barns! This is Vlad Masters the billionaire's mansion!" Luke whined as they went up to the side.

The door suddenly opened. Luke almost screamed, but Alley covered his mouth and pulled him into the bushes. Vlad had his briefcase and locked the door. He walked to the limo that was pulled up and got in. Alley waited five minutes after he left before letting go of Luke. That and he began to lick her hand.

"Can you pick the lock?" Alley asked in disgust, wiping her hand on the seat of her jeans.

"Duh," Luke replied smartly as he took out a screwdriver and pencil. He began to expertly pick the lock and the door opened less than a minute later. (My friend can pick a lock with a screwdriver and pencil, so it's possible.)

"Nice," Alley sounded impressed. She walked and closed the door behind Luke. "Does he have a security system?"

"Yes!" Luke said quickly as he ran over to it. Alley followed and snickered.

"He may have one, but it's not exactly helpful if you don't turn it on," Alley rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall. "Okay. Judging that he had a suitcase and took a limo, he's probably going to his company. Most people leave work at five, it's eight-thirty now. We have time. Look for a library."

They began to hunt. After spending three hours looking in the rooms and pulling Luke away from the room with a giant TV and countless movies on the shelves, they finally found it.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Luke asked, staring at the shelves of books as he made face.

"Anything that looks like it has to do with ghosts," Alley replied, dropping her backpack as she pulled a chair over to climb up and look at the books.

Luke sighed and immediately plucked two books from the shelves.

"Just put them on the desk and we'll look through them after we look at all the books," Alley instructed. Luke dropped them on and examined the opposite wall.

A half-hour passed and the two found only ten books total. Luke finished looking at his wall of books, so he decided to look at Vlad's college yearbook.

"Alright," Alley said once she finished looking at her side. "Let's split the books up and what are you reading?"

Luke looked over his shoulder at her. "His college yearbook. Look at how dorky they look!"

Alley glanced at her watch. It was only one, so she plopped next to him and looked in the yearbook. It was the group photo of Vlad, Jack and Maddie.

"Looks like he folded it," Alley said in curiosity as she folded it. She took note that it excluded Jack and put Vlad right next to Maddie. "This is no accidental fold."

"Does that mean he has the hots for Mrs. Fenton?" Luke almost shrieked in disgust. Alley laughed at him, but nodded.

"Did anybody sign it?" she asked, taking it from him and flipping to the very back. There were only two comments.

_V-Man,_

_Still sorry about the whole portal thing giving you ecto-ache and stuff. I'm sure it'll clear up within a day or two. Sucks it happened so close to the end of the year. Also, I asked Maddie out. She said yes! We have a date later! Hope you feel better! Call me if you see a ghost in the hospital!_

_-Jack_

_Vlad,_

_I am so sorry that Jack's portal gave you ecto-ache, and especially right before final exams! At least they let you take the exam in the hospital with the professor watching. I hope I see you next year, healthy and ecto-ache free. Also, Jack finally asked me out. I hope you see better really soon! Call me and let me know if things get worse._

_-Maddie_

"Ecto ache," Alley murmured. She took the yearbook and set it on the table. "Glance through the books, put the ones of interest to us on top of the yearbook. If not, but it next to it and we'll put it back before we go. If you're not sure, put it back on the pile and I'll look at it."

It took another half-hour to sort through the books. Alley copied the information needed using Vlad's copy machine and put the papers in her backpack.

"It's four thirty. We should go," Alley informed Luke.

"Good. I'm starving! Can we get McDonalds on the way back!" Luke pleaded. Alley's eye twitched. Danny and Tucker took here there. It was disgusting.

"Sure," she said, figuring the she could eat at the mansion or pick up something for herself on the way back.

"Dude! Look at this football!" Luke suddenly exclaimed, reaching for it.

"Luke! Don't touch anything!" she hissed just before Luke tipped it forward.

There was a rumbling sound and the floor beneath her shook a bit as the fireplace opened to a secret passage way.

"Cool! Mr. Masters has his own secret hide-out!" Luke yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Luke! Get back here!" Alley yelled into the hallway. "Mr. Masters will be home any second now!"

The fireplace began to rumble and move back automatically. Alley's eyes widened. Vlad must have had it on a timer. She made a decision and grabbed her backpack. She had to jump through in order to make it before she was crushed. Sighing in relief, she began to put on her backpack. To her horror, she noticed that one of the straps was caught. Desperately, she tugged. It didn't move an inch. Sighing, Alley took out a pocket knife from the backpack and cut the strap, wincing. She loved this backpack, but it was getting worn anyway. The strap she just cut was duct taped anyway, holes were stitched and there were stains on it.

Alley put the strap that was complete on her shoulder and ran down the stairs. She gasped as she came upon something unexpected.

A lab.

It was a lab. A fancy one at that.

It had beakers, test tubes, samples, a computer, a dissection table and a bookshelf. There was a large desk with a computer and a file cabinet.

"Luke! Can you unlock this file cabinet, then look around the computer for something important?" Alley asked, digging through her bag. "Put it on this memory stick. It's really big, so don't be afraid to add anything."

Luke nodded. He expertly unlocked the cabinet before turning on the computer.

"I need a password," he said, depressed. Alley and him exchanged a look. Luke winced as he typed in MaddieMasters. It was accepted.

"So predictable," Alley mumbled as she scanned through the files in the file cabinet. There were three, one for ghosts, one for his business, and one for his personal life. Alley looked desperately through the ghost files. Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Youngblood and Spectra were just one of the main names, but no Wisconsin Ghost or Danny Phantom.

On a hope that he just wanted to keep those files super secret, she checked his business cabinet. Nothing but boring graphs, list of businesses and blah blah blah blah.

"Alley! I hear something!" Luke suddenly said in a hushed whisper. She stopped all movement and listened closely. Indeed, she heard the rumbling from the hallway. Whoever was opening it was going to find them!

"Quick, shut down the computer!" Alley hissed as she opened the personal file. There were only three files, all unlabeled. She grabbed them all and shoved them into her bag.

"We're gonna die," Luke said, tears threatening to spill as his lower lip quivered. "There's no way out."

Alley just shushed him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him over to the Ghost Zone portal and began to open it.

"Are you crazy!" he hissed.

"It's our only option!" she said desperately. "We can get out through the Fenton's portal."

Alley shoved a reluctant Luke in before going in herself. She heard the portal close behind her, and they were trapped in the Ghost Zone.

* * *

After a long, hard day at work, Vlad sighed and went inside his house. He had one of his cooks start him something to eat and slumped into his study room. He noticed immediately the stack of books on his desk, his yearbook on top. Did he have a late night reading session? And looked at his yearbook too? He shook his head and put the books away. He really needed a new brand of coffee that worked better.

He tipped his football and looked down. He picked up a strap that was covered in duct tape. He went ghost immediately and flew down into his lab. Looking around carefully, examining his lab. He checked his computer, roughly snatching out a memory stick. Turning it over in his hands, he scowled at the no name written on it.

His file cabinet was open. Nothing missing from his ghosts, business, but his personal one was empty. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the file, the strap and memory stick.

"Daniel," he growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Alley had to hold Luke to prevent him from going into a screaming panic and banging on the Ghost Zone portal doors.

"We're gonna be killed by dead people!" Luke whined. "And I am NOT A FAN OF IRONY!"

"We're going to live you idiot! Shut up!" Alley hissed.

Luke didn't stop freaking out.

"Come onnnn. We may see some dead celebrities, we can learn about the Ghost Zone and stuff," Alley pleaded.

"Why can't we just wait until he leaves and drive hom?" Luke whined.

Alley's eyes grew super large. She suddenly remember her car parked on the street near his mansion, the backpack strap and did Luke ever remove that memory stick?

* * *

Vlad flew over to Danny's house. He turned invisible and phased into his room. Danny was asleep at his desk, textbooks and homework in front of him. Vlad scowled.

_Tired from stealing from me, aren't you?_ he snarled in his mind.

Not being impulsive like Danny, Vlad picked up Danny's backpack. It had two straps, but that didn't stop him. He checked his closet for a sign that he had another backpack, along with all the trashcans.

Vlad even went as far as checking the house of the technology lover and the little Gothic rebel. Nothing.

Vlad was furious. It wasn't Daniel, but it wasn't his friends. Who else would break into his mansion?

He wanted to hit his head against the wall.

Alley.

Vlad pulled out his cell phone as he sat on FentonWorks roof.

"Skulker? I have a job for you."

(Skulker magically got a cellphone okay!)

* * *

"HOW DO WE OPEN THIS!" Alley freaked out, trying to open the portal. Luke was helping her.

"OPEN YOU STUPID PORTAL!" Luke screamed before punching it as hard as he could. The portal immediately opened and Luke fell forward and began to cry. Not in relief, but pain. Alley immediately checked his hand. It was red and beginning to swell and bruise.

"I think you broke it," she said, fear growing in her stomach. How was she supposed to explain this to a hospital? And what were her parents gonna say? "Come on, let's get out of here and go to a hospital."

Alley rushed up the stairs with Luke. After pushing against the hidden wall, it opened and they rushed out of there, not really caring if they were caught.

Alley panted as they reached her car. She threw her bag in the back and helped Luke in. She got into the driver's side and looked at his hand again. It was now bruised and swollen.

Stepping on the gas, she rushed to the hospital.

"Come on," she said, parking. Luke used his good hand to open the car door.

Alley pulled Luke towards her in a hug and held him as she took him into the ER. They went to the front desk and Alley explained that her brother hurt himself punching a wall. Luke was just silent, sniffing now and then. He whimpered when the nurse at the front desk examined it, gently making him move the fingers.

"Fill this out please," she told Alley before asking Luke, "Do you want some pain medicine for that?"

Alley began to fill out the forms as Luke took some pain medicine for his hand. He cradled his hand as Alley filled out the forms. Luke began to lean against Alley and sigh heavily.

"I'm still hungry," he whimpered.

"I'll get you some food after I fill out the forms," she promised.

The second she filled out the forms, she turned them in to the desk.

"I'll get your food. What do you want?"

"Cheeseburger, fries and a Coke," he replied. Alley ruffled his hair and promised to be right back.

She got in line at McDonalds when she realized that she was hungry herself. After McDonalds, she got a Subway before returning to Luke. She gave him a look of disgust as he happily gobbled down. She took a few bite of her Subway when a team of paramedics rushed in wheeling somebody.

"We have a teen boy who's suffering from broken leg, possible broken arm, major blood loss coming from wounds in his chest, arm and stomach. Possibly from a ghost attack," was what she heard from the paramedics as the boy was rolled in.

The boy was struggling to breathe, explaining the oxygen mask on his face. His white-shirt was soaked with blood and ripped in order for the paramedics to treat him. His blue jeans were torn and blood, black hair mixed with blood.

Alley couldn't help but wonder what happened to Danny, and hope that he was okay.

* * *

**I know this is short, but it was a good cliffiieee. -dodges fruit and weapons-**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

"Here you go Luke," the doctor said, patting the boy's cast. "Had a small fracture, should heal fine."

"Can you inform his normal doctor?" Alley asked. "We don't live here."

"On vacation, seeing our ghosts?" the doctor teased. Alley just smiled.

"Sort of," she admitted.

Luke and her already had the long, awkward phone call to her parents, who signed and gave their credit card number to pay the bill along with insurance information as they lectured in between.

"Come on," Alley said, grabbing Luke's good hand and walking down the hallways where patients were resting.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, yawning. "I'm tired."

Alley checked her watch. It was eleven.

"We're just going to check up on Danny real quick, then we'll go," she replied, looking at the names on the doors. She finally found Fenton, Daniel.

She glanced in the window. He had a cast on his arm and leg, and looked…fantastic overall. No major injuries were present, the wound on his chest barely looked like a scratch.

She shook her head and led her brother out of the hospital.

Nobody heals that fast.

* * *

"Skulker…I meant attack the girl, not Daniel."

Skulker shifted awkwardly. Oh.

"You mean the one in all the black that he's clueless about?" he asked.

"No, this one," Vlad said, magically producing a picture of Alley. Skulker took it and stared at it.

"Why do we want this one gone again?" he asked.

"She's actually piecing things together!" Vlad yelled. "Plus she broke into my broke and STOLE property from me! I filed a police report but this is a cartoon! The police are useless until the villains are literally in the position were all they have to do is arrest them!"

Skulker looked confused at the cartoon part, but shrugged it off. He put the picture on the PDA still stuck to his arm, glaring at the annoying technology.

"She's staying at Daniel's girlfriend's house while she's here," Vlad told him. Skulker nodded and flew out of the lab.

* * *

Once Alley put Luke to bed after giving him medicine and signing his cast on his request, she drank a lot of coffee. She was tired too, but eager to look at her stolen information. She wondered if Vlad noticed that the files were missing. Hopefully he was too stupid to notice, considering he was basically head of the law.

Alley looked at the three files first. Opening the first, she could barely contain her excitement.

The very first page was a picture of Danny Phantom, along with the next few pages. Next was a list of powers, then a list of random observations. Alley was very disappointed. If it was basic things like this, then she risked getting arrested for this?

Then it immediately became interesting, although before she could read it, something took out most of her wall.

"To the hunt!" Skulker announced, taking out of all of his guns and weapons. Alley's eyes widened. She grabbed Vlad's files and ran.

Skulker just did his evil laugh as the weapons fired at Alley. She somehow managed to avoid them as she rushed into the hallway and tumbled down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, rushing into the hallway, only to be almost his with a gun shot. She rushed down the stairs after Alley.

Skulker phased through the floor and shot at them again, laughing. Sam pushed up the kitchen table so that the shots destroyed the table instead of them as they ran into the movie theater of a basement. They ran and hid behind the back seats.

"Why didn't I bring the Fenton Thermos when I ran out of my room?" Sam growled to herself before glancing at Alley, who gave her a weird look.

"Hey Skulker!"

Alley peeked out from behind the movie theater seats to see Danny Phantom punching Skulker. After a ten minute battle that pretty much destroyed the movie theater room, Danny finally won, making the ghost fall apart. Strangely, a small green blob was left, which he sucked into a thermos.

The ghost boy dropped to the floor and a bright white line appeared around his waist.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed loudly at him, suddenly popping up from behind the seat. Danny as so surprised the line disappeared. "PHANTOM…" Sam added on a bit awkwardly, glancing down at Alley. "Thank you for saving us."

Alley stood up from behind the seat too, clutching the files.

"Yeah. Thanks," Alley added.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the files.

Alley clutched them a bit tighter.

"My research," she lied smoothly. "I wanted to make sure the ghost didn't destroy it."

"Uh, I gotta go," Danny Phantom said, floating in the air and flying through the ceiling.

Alley just stood there, wondering if Vlad hired the ghost to take her out or steal back the files.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang and Sam ran up the stairs to answer it. Alley walked out of the movie theater to see Danny and Sam talking. Danny had his casts on and was on crutches. (1) Alley didn't really care what about, just walking up the stairs into her room. The wall was mostly gone, exposing her room to the city. Most of her research seemed to be in okay condition, some a little burnt or covered in dust from when the wall was hit but overall readable.

Alley wished she had taped that light. What was it?

Sam obviously knew what it was. She basically informed Danny that she was there and her voice just screamed that she knew what it was.

Whatever it was, she would find out.

* * *

**1. I was going to make his ghost form have the casts, but that would make it so freaking obvious. **

**You really thought Alley was gonna see him transform, huh?**

**Also I've been updating a lot lately. I already have the next chapter typed out, but I won't post it till tomorrow or Sunday to give you guys time to read and review my crap.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Alley sighed as she settled down in her new guest room. Mr. and Mrs. Manson had, of course, freaked out and put her in a new room as they hired people to fix the giant gaping hole. All of the research papers, including her stolen files, were sitting on her new desk.

Opening the first Danny Phantom file, she flipped to the more interesting page. It wasn't useful information or anything, but interesting pictures. Phantom with Sam and Tucker, Phantom hugging Jazz, Phantom fighting, Phantom just floating around, Phantom being chased…where did Vlad get all of these personal, scrap-bookish type pictures of Phantom? Was Phantom his child? He did have Vlad's hair color, stubborn attitude and choice in clothing. They both wear a black suit, it's just that Phantom's was a lab suit and Vlad's was a regular one.

What was that flash of light?

Alley, having seen all the pictures, put the file down and thought about it. Was she right? Could Phantom take on a human form? If so, Sam must know about it. And those pictures…Tucker, Sam and Jazz were in there. Where was Danny? Was he left out because of his parents? Or does he just not like Phantom?

She yawned and began to open the next file. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Vlad Masters knows how to clone people and he's keeping this a secret!"

Before she could read further, there was a knock at her window.

* * *

"You should have been more careful!" Sam lectured. "Alley could have seen you!"

Danny winced as he followed her to the stairs.

"Is she in the hallway?" he asked.

"No," Sam replied after glancing. "Why?"

Danny sighed in relief and quickly flew up the stairs before resuming his position on his crutches and following Sam to her room.

"Sam, I'm starting to think I should come out to Alley before she finds out," Danny admitted after they reached her room."

"WHAT!" Danny winced.

"I know it's stupid…but she's so much smarter than my parents and the Guys in White," he explained, sighing. "She's also not going to leave until she finds out anyway. Besides…maybe she can give me more information about my powers."

"Danny, she's going to expose you!" Sam yelled at him. "She's going to tell everybody that you're half-ghost to get herself more fame and fortune."

"Sam, not everybody is shallow," Danny argued, giving her a Look. "I mean, think about what this girl could do to me. I could make her promise not to tell."

Sam shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "If you do this, there is no reality gaulet to undo this."

Danny paused. She was right. He couldn't undo this, unless he went to Clockwork. Then again, Clockwork already told him repeatedly that he couldn't keep undoing his mistakes and Danny could sense he was getting kind of peeved at him about it.

"I'm going to talk to her. As Phantom." Before Sam could yell at him, he quickly added, "I'm not going to tell her! I'm just going to talk!"

Danny handed her his crutches and went ghost. He floated into the air and flew out the window and around the house. He turned invisible when he saw people beginning to examine the damage done to Sam's house. Quickly browsing the windows, he saw Alley sitting at her desk reading something.

He knocked on her window.

* * *

**I was originally going to leave it here. Then I looked at it again and thought to myself, this is kind of short. Your lucky day people.**

* * *

Alley glanced at the window, to find nothing there. Suddenly, Phantom appeared in her room. Alley nearly fell over in surprise, but smiled and stood.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you decided to come over and talk to me."

"Yeah...well uh," Danny stuttered slightly, doing his famous neck rub in nervousness. "I decided that you were okay…and that you really don't want to rip me apart molecule by molecule like some other people I've met."

"Jack Fenton?"

"Jack Fenton."

Alley rolled her eyes slightly at the name. She pulled up a chair.

"You can sit if you want," she offered.

Danny awkwardly sat in a chair.

"So…what do you want to know?"

"Lots of things," Alley admitted. "So many I barely know where to start. Can I start with your age?"

"I'm sixteen," Danny replied.

Alley nodded as she wrote that down.

"Are you comfortable telling me about your relationship with Vlad Masters?" she asked. Danny gave her an odd look.

"We're enemies more than anything else," he replied honestly.

"Is there any blood relation?" she asked. It took Danny a minute to get over this kind of disturbing question.

"Absoluately none," he confirmed. Alley smiled slightly. She hoped he didn't have anywhere to go. She had a lot of questions.

* * *

**I know that this is still kind of short, but don't complain. It's something. The next chapter should be up by Tuesday at the latest. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This was a chapter I enjoyed writing greatly, which is why it's up already. In this chapter, you'll read something paranormal about Alley. But she is _NOT_ half-ghost!**

* * *

Danny found himself spending almost four hours with Alley in ghost mode. Not with just answering questions, but talking. In all honesty, she probably asked about ten questions in all. They spent most of the time talking about famous celebrities besides Danny, jokes they've learned, rumors and myths that they heard and a little bit about their childhood experiences.

Danny learned that when Alley was little, she and her brothers were the reason for all of the ice cream in their dad's truck to suddenly go missing one summer day. They were caught when Alley threw up ice cream after over eating. They were forced to spend the rest of the summer working to pay for all the ice cream they ate.

Alley learned that Danny (who did this as Fenton of course, but he didn't need to release this information) was little, his older cousin convinced him that the tooth fairy would take all of his teeth in his sleep. So he ended up hanging out in his closet until his parents came in and he attacked them with his shoes.

Alley was sorry when Danny Phantom had to go fight a ghost before he went off to do his normal ghostly thing. After he left, she grabbed her cell phone, keys and camera. She kissed Luke goodbye and told him to just keep resting. (Although he let a string of cusses come from his mouth when he realized that playing his DSi XL was not very easy when you have a broken hand.) She put a new memory card into the camera, taking out the completely full one before walking off to her car.

Alley turned on her car and flipped it to a news broadcast, where an announcer was describing the fight between Danny Phantom, some ghost girl that looked a lot like him and two other ghosts that was wrecking havoc in the mall.

Stepping on the gas, her tires make a loud screeching sound before it zoomed off down the road towards the mall. She barely avoided a crash as she zoomed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the Fenton RV zooming down the road next to her. She smiled and began to follow them. Danny was right when he expressed fear about Jack's driving. It was horrible.

'_Then again,'_ she realized with a small blush. _'I'm driving just like him and following.'_

They managed to make the trip in less than two minutes. Jack messily pulled into a parking spot, taking out two cars as he did so. He immediately jumped out, dressed in his ghost hunting gear. She smiled humorously as she parked more calmly. He reminded her of Dante when he went through that Ghostbusters stage as he impatiently ran inside while his wife quickly grabbed an ecto-gun.

Alley grabbed her camera and shoved her cell phone into her pocket. Locking her car, she shoved the keys into her pocket before running up to the mall.

"Alley! Sweetie if you're gonna go in there, you need an ecto-gun," Maddie said, grabbing her shoulder and shoving a small blaster into her hands before running after Jack at impressive speeds before Alley could protest.

She rolled her eyes and shoved it into her back pocket before running behind them at a slower pace.

Firing up her camera, she opened the door and began to film as she went inside. Through the camera lens she saw Danny, Danielle and another ghost fighting. She smiled as Danny and Dani began to fight a ghost. Some ghost that ranted about technology and another one who's hair was set on fire.

Alley watched the fight for a while. She felt a desire to join the fight…but she decided that it was best if she stayed out.

"AH!" Danny yelled when Maddie hit him successfully on the back. Alley removed her view from looking through the camera to glare at her, but didn't go anything. She was a ghost researcher. Not a hunter. Her job was to observe. Not fight or protect.

By the time she returned her view into the camera, she saw Danielle crash into a hat stand. This time, she decided to screw her job. She jumped over some fallen and crashed stands and chairs to reach her at the same time she tried to still record the fight until she shifted the camera's focus on Dani.

"Danielle?" she asked, a tad confused after a flash of light blinded her for a moment when she was less than a yard from her. When the light was gone, she saw sneakers instead of the white books she expect. She walked over and picked up the hat hiding the ghost's face, but instead she saw the face of a normal girl. Black hair covered her bruising face and when the girl opened her eyes weakly, they didn't a glow an emerald green, but was a blue. Not to mention she wasn't wearing a superhero costume, but everyday sweatshirt and shorts.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled, glancing down. He seemed panicked to see Alley there holding a camera and filming him. Another shot hit him in the chest, sending him to the ground, knocking him out.

"Let's turn up the volume," Ember said, turning the knob on her guitar before strumming her guitar. Alley managed to grab one of Danny's hands and with difficulty, pull him out of the way just in time.

"Wake up!" she scolded him, slapping his face lightly.

Danny blinked a few times slowly before grabbing Alley's shoulder and turning them intangible to avoid a blast from Technus. He grabbed Alley's arm and flew them out of the way from another one of Ember's guitar spells.

Alley fell to the ground and rolled slightly. She checked her camera. It was still filming, so she aimed the camera at the fight.

Suddenly, Ember was sucked into a thermos.

"Good going Maddie you caught one!" Jack cheered. "A ghost we can rip apart. Molecule by molecule!"

Maddie smiled and gave him a cookie before shooting at Phantom.

"STOP IT!" Alley yelled from the other side of the room. "STOP SHOOTING HIM!"

Maddie just gave Alley a weird look and began to shoot Phantom again. Alley's eye twitched as she scowled in anger. She stared at the gun intensely. To her satisfaction, Maddie dropped it seconds later as she winced in pain and checked her hands.

"What's wrong Maddie?"

"I don't know. The gun just became so unnaturally hot."

Jack gave her a weird look as he bent down and touched it with a finger. He pulled back and put it in his mouth.

"Man that's hot!" he commented

Alley put her camera back onto the fight.

Danny yelped in pain as he got burned from the flames sent from some flamethrower Technus somehow got possession of. Danny whimpered as he glanced at his back, where the wound was beginning to bleed after it ripped off most of his jumpsuit.

Moments later, Phantom managed to beat Technus up and suck him into the thermos before scooping up Danielle.

"Quick Jack! He's kidnapping that poor girl!"

"EAT HOT ECTOPLASMA SPOOK!" Jack yelled at he aimed. Thankfully, he hit the taco stand behind himself.

Danny rolled his eyes as he phased through the ceiling

Alley quickly grabbed the torn part of the jumpsuit that fell to the ground and ran outside. Just as he though, he was checking Danielle out in the abandoned parking lot.

"Phantom!" she called out, running towards him. He glanced up at her, but didn't fly away.

'He must actually trust me,' she thought as she came up, completely out of breath.

"Your jumpsuit," she said, handing it to him. He smiled and accepted it. "I don't know if you need it to repair it or something. You're hurt."

"Yeah. Technus really got me. Ember also knocked Danielle out pretty good."

"Aw Maddie I almost got him," came Jack's distant voice. Phantom looked panicked and began to fly off with Danielle until Alley grabbed his arm

"No. You're coming to the Manson Mansion with me, and I'm taking a look at those injuries," she said firmly. "Danielle's too. Come on. You go ahead, I'll meet up with you."

Danny looked at Alley.

'_Taking care of my wounds is Sam's job,'_ he thought to himself, but obeyed and turned invisible before flying to the Manson Mansion. _'She's going to be so mad.' _

Alley placed Mrs. Fenton's ectogun on top of the RV hood and got into her car. She started the engine before leaning back in her seat and sighing heavily. She watched the Fenton RV a few spaces behind her. Growling in annoyance at their blindness towards Phantom, she stared at their vehicle as she put on her seatbelt. Moments later, there was a small crashing noise coming from their car.

"Jack, I think the engine overheated," was the last thing Alley heard as she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Like I said. She's NOT HALF GHOST, but there IS SOMETHING PARANORMALISH ABOUT HER. Nothing MAJOR though. It's pretty small. Ish. **

**ALSO, there is probably about two to four more chapters left in this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**-sniffsniff- One more chapter. Then it's all over. -sniffsniff- I ACTUALLY LIKED THIS STORY!**

* * *

Alley had feared that Phantom had just left, but he was in the same room as they were when they talked. Dani was finally coming around when Alley walked in. Throwing her stuff on the dresser she walked over to Phantom.

"Turn around," she ordered. Phantom slowly turned around, wondering why she told him.

He yelped when he felt her hands right on top of his burn wounds. He whimpered until he realized that the pain was quickly slipping away. When she finally removed her hands, he noticed that his back felt great, like the burn never even existed.

"How did you…?" he asked, but trailed off as she began to examine Dani.

"She looks okay. I don't think she has a concussion, just knocked out. She needs to rest a couple of days," she told Danny. "She has a few bruises, but doesn't look like anything major."

"Thanks about my back. How did you do that?" he asked her, awkwardly touching his own back in disbelief.

Alley just shrugged his shoulders. After talking for a few more minutes, Danny took Danielle and left, leaving Alley to her own work.

As soon as the two left, Alley played the video back on her camera. She watched carefully and paused it when it reached the bright flash of light. The camera made the flash less bright and she could see a thin ring of light pass over Danielle's feet, turning the boots into sneakers.

Alley wasn't sure, but she was extremely sure that this ring of light was important. She zoomed on it a bit, and wondered if that was how the girl changed her appearance. After re-watching the scene several times, she came to the conclusion that it did.

Was Danielle taking on a human form? Her human form looked familiar…so familiar but she couldn't place who she looked like.

Could Phantom take on a human form too? He could produce a ring of light like Dani. But who was his human form?

She got up and went to Luke's room, where he was laying on the bed and relaxing. She needed to clear her mind or else she's go crazy.

"Are we still going to the water park?" he asked hopefully, looking up at her and giving her the puppy eyes. Alley winced. She forgot about her promise.

"Your arm is broken," she explained, sitting next to him on the bed. "You can enter a water park with a broken arm. I can take you to a movie instead."

"Will you take me to see Dead Teacher 5!" he yelled, sitting up in excitement as he paused his game.

"Uh, sure. Maybe I can have Sam, Tucker and Danny come with us. They love those movies too," Alley told him, standing up. "Hang on I'll go ask Sam."

Luke nodded and returned to his game, yelling at it when he apparently died. Alley rolled her eyes and walked towards Sam's room.

"Hey Sam?" she asked, knocking on her door softly. A few second later, Sam opened the door, scowling at her.

"What do you want?" she replied a bit rudely.

"I'm going to take my little brother to see Dead Teacher 5 tomorrow," she said a bit softly. "And I wanted to know if you, Tucker and Danny wanted to tag along."

"Hang on. I'll call."

With that said, Sam slammed the door in her face. About ten minutes later, Sam reopened it.

"We're catching the five forty five pm movie," she informed Alley. "Tucker, Danny, Danielle, you, your brother and me."

Alley's heart skipped a bit Danielle?

"Danielle?" she asked, pretending to not know. Sam looked a bit uncomfortable.

"She's…Danny's cousin…visiting for the three-day weekend. I think she's Luke's age."

"Oh okay. Maybe she and Luke can become friends," Alley smoothly played dumb before walking back to her room.

Plopping in her chair again, she took out the camera again. She looked at the few seconds of footage she got of Danielle's human form. Black hair. Blue eyes. She looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite tell exactly who.

She decided that she'd love to look at the last file to get her mind off this. She picked it up and leaned back in her chair, sighing. The second her eyes saw the very first thing in the file, everything made sense. Everything came together in her mind, and clicked perfectly.

* * *

The next morning, everybody but Alley and Luke were surprised to read that Alley had a lot of information on Amity Park's Danny Phantom to share in an unexpected meeting at eleven.

Luke felt sorry for his sister. She was up until almost two am finishing up everything she collected on the famous ghost boy. For the first time in her life, she slept in past seven. Luke ended up waking her up at ten for her to get ready.

Alley took her time getting ready. She gulped down four cups of coffee from the kitchen and she stopped for Starbucks on the way to the meeting. The Starbucks Venti she managed to gulp down in less than a minute and ended up going back and ordering a second.

By the time they reached the main meeting area, Alley actually seemed to wake up and was prepared.

"I-I heard you have a lot of information to share about the ghost boy!" Danny said, running up to her. "Wh-what do you have to share exactly?"

Alley smiled as she finished putting on her earrings.

"Relax bud. Your secret's safe with me." Danny paled quickly.

"What gave it away?" he asked in a depressing tone.

"Danielle gave me hints, then Vlad kind of basically told me," Alley admitted.

"VLAD!" Danny yelled in fury. Alley held up a file that Danny just stared at.

"I took this from his house." Alley ignored Danny's look of total shock. "This has all the information I could ever want to know about you. And I know Danielle's your clone. I won't tell anybody about that either. As long as you don't tell anybody I broke into a billionaire's mansion and that I have pyrokinesis."

"Agreed," Danny said quickly. "But what's pyrokinesis?"

Alley rolled her eyes.

"The ability to control file. I can heat things up, heal fire-related injuries, I myself am immune to fire and I can produce it using just my hands," Alley explained, putting on her other earring "Now go sit down. I have this thing covered."

"Wait!" Danny hissed as she pushed him slightly. "I wanna know what you're gonna say!"

"You'll know in about ten minutes along with everybody else,. Relax ghost boy, I have a good cover-up for you, you just gotta go with it," she said, smiling innocently. Before could protest, he noticed that one of his shoes was on fire. He quickly kicked it off and shot it with his ice powers. When he tried to talk to Alley again, he realized that she was already going up behind backstage. He picked up his frozen shoe and half-hopped to his seat.

After a sort of longish introduction from Vlad, Alley came on. Danny couldn't help but notice and smirk at how nervous and worried he seemed. Danny was slightly worried too, but also curious at what Alley's plans were. After all, she planned to keep his secret according to her, but simply stating that he's a good guy would never satisfy Amity Park. They wanted to know everybody about him. His past, if Danny Phantom was his real name, did he have a family, where did he grow up, why he's here.

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

* * *

**-sniffsniff- Again...I have one more chapter to post...THEN IT'S OVER! -cry-**

**Alley: Um...You can make a sequel you know.**

**Danny: I read the next chapter already, and you can totally make a sequel with your ending.**

**OH YEAH! I CAN MAKE A SEQUEL! Only if you guys actually want one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

Alley took the podium after Vlad. She tapped the microphone, wincing when a bunch of noises came from it.

"Hello?" she said, her voice echoing around her. "Okay, you can hear me. First, I would like to start an announcement concerning my own personal life. Most of you probably don't care, but this is being filmed live due to Danny Phantom's popularity."

Danny's heart rate increased in nervousness as she slightly stalled her own presentation. Sam and Tucker looked nervous too.

"After I tell you about my discoveries on Danny Phantom and I walk off this stage, my career as a ghost researcher is officially over until I turn twenty," she said. Everybody looked shocked, including Danny, Sam and Tucker. Jack and Maddie looked very disappointed. "This is because I spent all of the years I should have spent being a child in college, researching and coming up with new theories. I'm taking time off so that I can catch up. When I turn twenty, I planned on seeing if the Fentons would mind me working side by side with them for a living."

Jack stood up in all of his Alley gear and cheered. Danny noticed that Maddie scooted down two chairs. This time, Alley just smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alley said with a small smile. "Okay, now onto the part all of you came here to see. Danny Phantom."

Danny was frozen with fear and nervousness. Everybody leaned forward slightly in their seat in excitement at new, proven news about the mysterious Danny Phantom.

"The reason I have so much on him so fast is because I made a discovery that shocked me, and will shock all of you," Alley said with a smile. Danny absentmindedly grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it in nervousness. Sam blushed slightly, but Danny ignored it.

"She knows," he hissed softly. Sam understood immediately.

"I found out who the legendary Danny Phantom is." Danny wanted to blast her. Why was she torturing him! "He's my older brother Dante. The one I've been trying to find every since I was a little girl."

Sam, Tucker and Danny all looked at each other in shock.

"Danny! What…?" Jazz had immediately come up to the first row to ask Danny, but she didn't seem to know what to ask exactly.

"She found out, but promised that she had a good cover-up," Danny explained in a hushed tone. "I guess that's a cover-up."

"It's an amazing one!" Jazz hissed. "You both can be called Danny, Dante is supposed be her older twin and she looks similar to your ghost half, you're the same age. It fits!"

"That's almost scary," Tucker commented as everybody began to settle down after this amazing news.

"My brother just lost most of his memory of his home life. I did DNA testings, he had some memories of our childhood together and everything just clicked," she explained.

"What about that one ghost girl that looks like him?" an audience member yelled out.

"She's a successful clone of Danny Phantom," Alley openly said. "After getting Danny Phantom's DNA and testing it, I tried out a new cloning theory I came up with. She is the first human clone that is fully stabilized."

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz had to hold back laughter at the fury on Vlad's face. She just completely stole credit for his cloning project! He couldn't even stand up and say it either without exposing himself.

After answering a few more questions, it was over.

"You…you stole credit for my cloning project!" Vlad hissed the second he could get to Alley.

"Advice: You shouldn't have kept it a secret in your little secret lab," she replied with a shrug. "In other words, you snooze, you loose."

Vlad growled as he stomped over to his limo. Alley smirked and watched the limo. By the time he reached it, Vlad started yelling at the limo driver, who fearfully informed him that the engine overheated.

"That was an amazing cover-up," Danny admitted when Alley came over to them. Alley handed him a small packet of papers.

"In case you get questioned on your home life," she explained. Danny nodded, understanding.

"I'm starving," Tucker complained.

"I am too!" Danielle groaned.

"I can't believe you found Dante!" Luke shrieked as he ran over and hugged his sister. "We should have guessed he became a hero in the afterlife!"

Alley just smiled, biting her lip. Danny thought he saw her about to cry, so he suggested that they all went to the Nasty Burger for lunch before heading to the theater.

"Come on," Sam said as Alley's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Alley said into the device as they walked to the Nasty Burger, only three blocks away. She froze in her tracks and winced.

"Um…okay. Love you. I'll be home tomorrow," she said into the phone. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny asked, turning to face her.

"You better study that packet of your fake past. Mom and Dad want a mini-family reunion with you."

* * *

**Oooo. Vlad got burned. :D**

**Should I do a sequel? I opened it so that I could make it one if I want. **

**Hm. Now that this is done, I'm thinking about which story I wanna do next...:P**


End file.
